Vampire Princess
by Purple.Means.Royalty
Summary: I didn't know if this would go under Twilight. This is my version of Twilight. Bella and Edward adopt a kid, as do alice and rosealie. Basicly it is sorta like Twilight......DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

POLOGE: I had never given much thought about vampires. I never thought I would fall in love. Or even risk my life for the one I love. I never believed in the old Quileute legends my grandpa told me. Never thought I would have to choose between the one I care about, the one I can't live without, or the right one. None of these things had ever crossed my mind, until I moved into Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

This place is very green. It has rained ever since we have entered the state of Washington. I had to leave the beautiful city of Miami because my dad's job transferred him. This is going to be a change. At least I get to get away from those arrogant guys at my school. "We're here," Dad said. Our driveway was exactly 1.3 miles long. Who the crap needs a driveway that long? "Who lives next door in that mansion," Brent, my twin brother, asked. My dad turned around and looked at the house and shrugged. We started unloading the car. It took us about 3 hours to get all the boxes unloaded. I looked over at the house and saw like 5 sports cars in the driveway. Wow. I start the rest of my senior year. I'm 16 but I am so smart that they made me skip 8th grade. I have black hair and I am really short. Four ten and ½. I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. I grabbed my pug, Blondie, and got in the bed.

Forks High School, senior population: 30. No lie, there is like no one in this little town. Is it even on the map? I met a really nice girl today. Her name is Kali. She is in all my classes except chemistry. Which isn't going to be my favorite class. I had to sit next to a guy that completely ignored me when we had to partner up with person at our table. It was the only seat left so I had to sit next to an arrogant guy. I thought I left them behind in Florida. He did all the work. I didn't get to help at all. He was hot though. He had brown hair. It was kinda shaggy. He was about six foot. But the thing that threw me off was: he had gold eyes. Does he not know colored contacts are so out?

The next day in chemistry we had to do partner work again. Great! He started to work and I said, "Hello? I'm your partner, don't I get to help? What's your name anyway?" "Anthony Cullen. And I think this would go faster if I did this alone," Anthony replied. He has a really sexy voice. "Fine! I don't really get this stuff anyway," I said. So I sat there all hour doing nothing.

Later that day I was at my locker when Anthony showed up. "Can I help you?" I asked in a snotty voice. "I wanted to come say sorry about what I said in chemistry," he said. "Don't worry about it," I said. "Well, you could come over today and I could explain the stuff to you," he said. I'm almost positive he sounded hopeful. Do I want him to be hopeful? "Uh, sure," I replied. I had to understand this stuff somehow and I hadn't made any friends in chemistry yet. So I texted my parents and told them I was studying with some friends. We got to his Porsche and he held the passenger side door open for me. When he got in I said, "You didn't have to do that. You already apologized." He said nothing. I look at the speedometer and we were going 110! When I drive my Porsche, which by the way is in the shop, I always go at least 120. "So, do you drive?" Anthony finally said. "Of course. I drive a Porsche. It's in the shop right now," I replied. "Oh," he said. When we got to his house I gasped. "What?" Anthony asked. "You live next door to me," I said as I pointed to my house. Again he said nothing. We went inside and I saw a lot of people there. A girl and a boy, who looked like a year older than me, walked towards us. "Ashleigh, this is my mom and dad. Edward and Bella," Anthony said. "It is nice to meet yall," I replied. I noticed something when I was looking at them: they had gold eyes just like Anthony. Then he introduced me to his cousins, Amber and Jake. Come to find out Amber is in all my classes except chemistry. Then he introduced me to Amber and Jake's parents, Jasper and Alice. They looked too young to have kids. After that he told me he had another cousin named Rose, and an aunt and uncle named Rosalie and Emmett. But they weren't here. Then his other aunt and uncle walked in and Anthony said, "This is my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle." This guy has a lot of family, and they all have gold eyes. "It is nice to meet all of you," I said then Anthony led me to his room.

It took him about thirty minutes to explain all this to me. After I finally got it, Anthony said, "Do you want to play 20 questions? I ask you a question then you ask me a question." "Sure. My parents don't expect me home for like another hour," I replied. I am really glad I didn't have to leave. He is a really good flirt. "Ok. I got one. How old are you?" He asked. "Sixteen," I replied. "Sixteen? How are sixteen and graduating this year?" "Hey! It's my turn to ask a question. What's your favorite color?" "Very creative. Blue. How are you graduating early?" "I skipped eighth grade. Apparently I was too smart. Does that answer your question?" "It does and that counted as a question," he said with a smirk. "No it doesn't!" "It does to." We asked and answered questions for about another five minuets. We were on our last question when Anthony asked me, "How many guys have you dated?" "Um. None. Every guy I know is older than me and who wants to date a girl who is younger than you and skipped a grade because she is too smart to be in the grade she belongs? All the guys in my grade like blondes and as you can tell I'm not blonde, I'm black headed. Oh! And sometimes when I don't feel like putting my contacts in I wear glasses. Who wants to date someone like that?" I said. "Me. Oh and that counted as a question," he practically purred as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. No guy has ever done that to me before. I stared at his lips, longing for them to meet mine. My phone rang ruining the moment. "Hello?" It was my mom telling me I had to come home for dinner. I told Anthony I had to go home. I said goodbye to his family and walked across the lawn to my house. After dinner I walked to my room and was greeted by m pug, Blondie. I was so tired so Blondie and I crawled into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Kali and I were eating lunch when Kali said, "It looks like Anthony Cullen wants you to sit with him." I looked up and saw Anthony looking at me. He winked and motioned for me to come sit with him. I looked at my friend and she said, "Go ahead. It looks like he really wants you to sit with him." I got up and walked over to him. He had no food just like when I saw him yesterday in the lunchroom. "Where are your cousins? Yesterday they were sitting with you," I asked. "They didn't come today," Anthony said. "Oh," I said. "You look pretty today," Anthony said. I was wearing jeans and a polo shirt and he thought I looked pretty?! Wow! "Thanks," I said as I looked down and turned my head to the side so he couldn't see me blush. I do that when I get nervous or embarrassed or somewhere along the lines of that. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today," Anthony said. "Sure," I said. I texted my parents and told them my plans. My mom was cool with it. "My mom said it was okay," I told him. He flashed me a smile and said, "Okay. Cool." "Do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand that I had on the table and said, "I do, I really do." I did my embarrassed thing. "Why do you do that?" Anthony asked. "Oh! I do that so people can't see me blush or when I get embarrassed," I replied. I did it again. "I think it is cute," Anthony said. Guess what, that made me do it again. "Your friend looks jealous," Anthony said. "She'll get over it. Besides I think Blake likes her," I replied. Just then the bell rang. "Where's your next class?" Anthony asked. "History," I replied. "Then will you accept my invitation to escort you to your history class?" he said with a smile. "You may," I said returning his smile. He took my hand and girls envy starred at me as we walked down the hallway. "Well, here you are. See you next hour," Anthony said. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I was dazed the whole hour. We finished the lesson early so we had some free time. "So?" Kali said. "So what?" I asked. "I saw you and Anthony in the hallway," Kali said. "Oh that," I said. "I didn't know you liked him," Kali said. "I kinda kept it to myself. This is only my third day," I said as I shrugged. Then the bell rang. "Gotta go! Bye!" I told Kali. "Oh yeah it's your only class with Anthony. See ya later," Kali said.

"Hey sweetheart," Anthony said as I came out the door. "Hey," I said. I can almost promise you I was glowing. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to chemistry. Before we walked in, he put his mouth to my ear and said, "I'm not moving to fast for you am I?" I shook my head no. We had to do partner work again. "Are you going to let me help today?" I joked. "I don't know. Maybe," he joked back. We finished the assignment in ten minuets. "Well it seems I taught you well, love," he said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

After that class we walked to his car and just like yesterday he held the door open. I noticed we weren't going in the direction of his house. "Where are we going?" I asked. "On a date," Anthony replied. "Were to?" I asked. "I thought we played 20 questions last night. You'll see when we get there," he said playfully. We rode in silence the rest of the way to wherever it is we were going. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss my cheek. "We're here," Anthony said when we pulled in the movie parking lot. "What movie are we going to see?" I asked. "We aren't seeing a movie. We just parked here because there is no parking over there," Anthony replied. He pointed to a fancy restaurant. We walked in and a waitress seated us. "Wow. This place is expensive," I said looking at the menu. "Don't worry about it," Anthony replied. After dinner we went for a walk in the park. Then he took me back to my house. We stood on the front porch for what seemed like forever. Then he kissed me, not on the cheek were he usually kisses me. He kissed me on the lips. His lips slowly molded around mine. He kept his lips there for what seemed like centuries. When he pulled away I was so lightheaded. I had even forgotten how to breathe. My breath was ridged. "I'll see you tomorrow," Anthony said. When he talked I found out his breath was just as rigid as mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::: I do nawt own the twilight characters!!!**

The next few days were wonderful. I was in his room one day and we were talking. "Can I talk to you about something?" Anthony asked. "Sure," I replied. I hope he isn't breaking up with me. He seemed to look straight through me because he said, "Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you. Do you notice anything strange about me?" "Besides your eyes no," I said relived he wasn't going to break up with me. "Yes my eyes are gold for a reason," he said. "Well actually they are like black now," I pointed out. "That's because I'm thirsty." "Thirsty?" "That is because I am a vampire. My whole family is," he said. "Vampires?" I asked. "Yes. I understand if you want to break up with me," Anthony said sadly. "I don't want to break up with you. You're my life. I think that is cool," I assured him. "I love you," Anthony told me. "I love you too," I said beaming. We walked out of his room and went into the living room where Anthony's parents were. "He told you huh?" Edward said. "How do you know?" I asked him. "I can read minds," Edward said. "So why did you ignore me last week?" I asked Anthony. "Because you smelled really good. Well, technically your blood smells really good," Anthony said. "Oh makes sense," I said. Anthony walked over to me, put his hand on my neck just below my ear and said, "I'm not going to be in school tomorrow." "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm going hunting. I will be back Saturday," he told me. My face slipped into a pout. He laughed. "It is just for tomorrow," Anthony said as he rubbed his hand on my cheek. Amber walked into the room. Well, actually she kind of bounced into the room and said, "You want to see if you can stay the night so you can be here when Anthony and Edward comes back?" "Sure," I replied. Amber, Kali and I have become close friends. "I guess I better go," I said sadly. "Okay, Sweetie," Anthony said then he leaned down and kissed me. All too soon he broke the kiss. "Don't forget to ask, Ashleigh," Amber called out to me.

I was at Anthony's house that day and I was talking to Esme while I waited for Amber to come home from dance practice. "So all of ya'll are vampires?" I asked Esme. "Yes, we are," she replied. "I didn't think vampires could have kids."

"We can't. Anthony isn't really Edward and Bella's kid. And Jake and Amber aren't really Jasper and Alice's kids. You get the picture? We just tell people that so they don't suspect anything."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey Chika!" Amber told me as she bounced in the room. "Hey, Amber!" I said. Then my phone rang. "Hello," I said into the phone. "Hello, love," purred a soft voice. "Anthony?!" I said. "Turn around," He instructed. I did as told and turned around. There stood a beautiful boy in a green Polo shirt and jeans ripped at the knees. "Anthony!" I said as I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and pulled me closer. "You're early," I told him. His eyes were the color of butterscotch. "Yes. I missed you," he whispered in my ear. Then he pulled me into the living room. As we were about to walk into the living room I heard Amber say, "Hey! You bring her back! We have a sleepover!" We stopped and turned towards her. "I'll give her back…. maybe. We need some alone time," Anthony said as he winked at me. He pulled me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss the back of my neck. "Anthony? Anthony?!" I said. "What?" He asked me. "I can't reach your lips," I said. "Oh! That can be arranged," he said between kisses. In a flash my body turned 90 degrees. He put his lips to mine. I was light headed when I opened my mouth a little. He pulled away. "No!" I objected. He laughed, "You know I have little self control when I'm with you." "Yes, but I don't think you could hurt me," I said. "Why is that?" He asked. "Because you don't want to hurt me so bad that I don't think you could," I stated. "It is too risky," He said. My face slipped into a pout. He laughed. "You, Ashleigh, should not be as tempting as you are," he said putting his lips gently against mine. Within 6 seconds I had forgotten how to breathe. "Anthony! Yall have had enough alone time. Let me have her," Amber said as she walked into the room. Anthony gave her a dirty look. "What if I'm not through with her?" Anthony asked her. "But Kali is gunna be here in like five minutes," Amber said. "Does Kali know yall are vampires?" I asked. "Yes. She found out last year," Amber said. "Amber, Kali is here," Alice called. "Give her!" Amber said as she walked out the room. "I better go," I said as I stood up. "No. She can wait five more minutes," Anthony said pulling me back down on his lap. "I like the way you think," I told him. He laughed again and pulled me closer. He kissed me on the cheek. Then down to my jaw. Then he started trailing kisses down my throat. By the time he was finished I was completely lightheaded. "You better go before Amber comes after me," Anthony purred in my ear. "I want to stay with you," I said. He picked me up, brought me to Amber's room and sat me down on the floor next to Kali. He started to walk out the room then he turned around and kissed me on the forehead and said, "I love you, Ashleigh," Then he left. I was in a daze for like an hour. "I knew he would ruin the sleepover," Amber said. "Who wants to go get snacks?" Kali suggested, changing the subject. "Me! I'm starved," I said. "Yeah, starving for Anthony," Amber said playfully. "Oh Anthony! I love you!" Kali said dramatically. "Give me one more kiss, Anthony," Amber said, joining Kali in mocking me. I laughed, "Okay, guys. Cut it out." We went down stairs to the kitchen. I looked into the living room and saw Jake and Anthony playing Guitar Hero. Anthony saw me and winked. The song ended and Jake said, "Dude! That is not fair! I want a rematch." "Dude, face it. I'm better than you," Anthony replied walking towards me. "Oh no, you don't." Amber said pulling me into the kitchen away from Anthony. "She _was_ starving for Anthony," Kali said while laughing. "Yall are just jealous that I have a boyfriend and yall don't," I said coming out of my daze. "Oh, really?" Amber said. "You know what this means? Right, Amber?" Kali said to Amber. "Yup!" Amber said with a smile on her face. "FOOD FIGHT!" they yelled. They started throwing the food they got out the pantry. Even though vampires don't eat human food, they are stocked with food. This is because Kali is practically over there every weekend. When the food fight was over, Amber said, "After we get cleaned up, do yall want to play Guitar Hero?" "Totally," I said. "Sure," Kali said. We raced up to Amber's room. When we walked into the living room, Anthony and Jake were still playing. Amber walked over to the Wii and turned it off. "What the heck?" Jake said. "It is our turn. I got first player!" Amber said. "I got second!" Kali said. "I guess I play winner," I said. After I said that, Anthony was behind me pulling me onto his lap. "Did you miss me?" he whispered in my ear. "Yes," I said. I looked at the game and Amber was hitting every note. Anthony started kissing my neck. "Gross! Get a room. Oh wait. I don't want to encourage anything," Jake said throwing a pillow at us. "Shut up!" Anthony said throwing the pillow back. "Would you love birds stop?" Amber said never taking her eyes off the screen. "You want us to stop?" Anthony said. "Yes," she said finally turning from the screen (She won by the way). Right after she said that Anthony pulled my face in front of his and started making out with me! I let my arms go around his neck. His hand twisted in my hair. He usually doesn't allow stuff like this. Then he pulled away. We starred at each other for what seemed like forever. "Let's go upstairs," Amber said. "Come on," Kali said. "I'll bring her up there in a minute. Jake, can you give us a minute?" Anthony told them. "Yeah, Dude," Jake said. After everyone left Anthony started kissing me again. "Wow! I never knew it would feel this good," Anthony said. "Me either. This might sound corny, but you are the first boy I've kissed," I said. "Well, you are the first girl I've kissed," He said, and then he started kissing me again. After about 3 minutes his lips were at my ear, "Go on upstairs," he said. "I don't want to," I told him. He laughed and picked me up and brought me to Amber's room and like before, sat me down by Kali and he kissed my forehead. "What did he do to you?" Amber asked. She had her gossip face on. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know what we mean. What did to you after we left the room?" Kali said. "OH! He kissed me some more," I said. "You are so lucky," Kali said. Amber gave her a confused look. "What? He is hot. Don't worry, Ashleigh, I'm not going to steal him from you," Kali said. There was a knock at the door. "Go away, Anthony. You're girlfriend is safe." Amber shouted at the door. "No she isn't. Alice saw the Volturi coming. They found out Ashleigh found out about us," Anthony said. "Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed. "The Volturi?" I asked. In a flash all the Cullens were around me and Kali, even Rosalie, Rose and Emmett. Anthony slid his arm around my waist. There were 4 vampires in black cloaks. "So, another human knows? Who exposed themselves this time? Was it Edward?" Jane asked. "No. It was Anthony," Edward said. She turned to Anthony, "So who is the girl?" Jane asked. "This is Ashleigh, my girlfriend," Anthony said pulling me closer. "Really," Jane said touching my hair. I heard a rumble in Anthony's chest. He pulled his lips back exposing his teeth. "Down boy, I'm not going to hurt her. She knows not to say anything, right?" Jane asked. "Yes," Anthony said. "Has a date been set?" Jane asked. "Yes. One week after graduation," Amber answered for Anthony. "Good. Then I guess we're done here," Jane said and they left. "Who were they? A date for what?" I asked. "A date for you to be changed into a vampire," Anthony said. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "You're excited about this?" Edward said. "She is just like Bella," Jasper said. "Huh?" I asked. "Well, since the day you two started dating, we have been comparing you to Bella. She was excited when she found out she was going to be changed," Jasper replied. "Ohh," I said. "Yeah, but my baby is nothing like Bella. No offence, Bella," Anthony said pulling me closer to him. "None taken," Bella said. Anthony brought me up to his room. I sat on his bed (Which is huge, by the way). "Your bed is huge!" I said. "Yeah, I guess," Anthony said sitting next to me. "Who is going to change me?" I asked. "Carlisle probably," Anthony said. "NO! I want you to," I said. "Why?" He asked. I didn't say anything. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes. I took a deep breath, "Because I want your venom the venom that poisons me," I said as did my embarrassed thing. "Baby," he purred as he moved one finger to lift my face to his. He held my face until my gaze met his. "If you want me to change you I will," he said. He moved his mouth to my ear and said, "If you do one thing for me." "What?" I asked. "Marry me," he said. I looked up at him. "Is this a joke?" I asked. "Honey, why would I joke about something like this?" he asked. "I don't know. And yes, I will marry you," I said. "Not like Bella at all," he said under his breath. "Huh?" I asked. "Bella didn't really want to get married," he said. "Really?" I said. Right after I said that Amber busted into the room. "Can we have our friend back?" Amber asked. "Take her," he said. I went to get up but he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "I will come get you when you fall asleep," he whispered in my ear. "Okay," I said. I walked to Amber's room. Alice was in there. "Hey Ashleigh!" she said. "Hey Alice," I replied. "You have to let me do your wedding! Let me see the ring," Alice said. "Wedding?" Kali asked. "How did you know? Oh, never mind. I know," I said. "Anthony proposed?" Amber said. "Yeah, but he hasn't given me the ring yet," I said. "I just saw it! It is beautiful. It belonged to his mother," Alice said. "Don't spoil it for her," Kali said. "I can't believe it! We are going to be related!" Amber said. "Technically, yall won't be. None of us are really related," Alice said. "Touché," Amber said.

The next day Anthony officially proposed to me, in front of everyone. "Ashleigh Stewart, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" he said as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Yes!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and kissed me. "I wish you would have been that eager when I proposed to you," Edward said to Bella. "I was 18!" Bella said. "She is 16!" Edward said back the put his arm around her and kissed her. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said. "Hey honey!" Mom said. "Hi," I said. "Your dad and I want to invite Anthony and his parents over for dinner tonight. We are having spaghetti," Mom said. "I will tell them, bye," I said. "Bye sweetie. Yall come over at 5," Mom said then I hung up. "How opposed are you to spaghetti?" I asked Bella, Anthony and Edward. Anthony seemed to know why I asked, because he said, "I think I can handle human food for a couple of hours." "That is fine with us," Bella said.

That night at dinner dad wouldn't stop starring at Anthony. I don't think they suspected anything. My moron of a brother asked Anthony about his eyes. Brent was like, "Are those contacts?" he asked. "Yes," Anthony replied. I sat by Anthony at the table and when we were all talking he reached over and held my hand under the table. Then later on my parents and Edward and Bella went into the living room. Brent's friend, Matt, came over after dinner. So, I was the only girl. We went up to Brent's room and talked. Anthony seemed to bond with the boys well. Occasionally Anthony would kiss me. Matt and Brent made obnoxious noises every time he did that. My phone started to ring and I stepped out into the hallway. I heard Matt say, "So, how does she kiss?" "Yeah, how does my sister kiss?" Brent said. "Pretty awesome," he said. "That is sick!" Brent said. "She is your sister, dude, of course you think it is sick," Matt said. "Anthony, your mom said yall have to go," I said walking into the room. "Really?" Anthony asked. "Would I lie to you?" I said sweetly. "Of course not," Anthony said while wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me. Once again Matt and Brent made kissy noises. "Shut up!" I said. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen were Edward and Bella were waiting. "You coming over tomorrow?" Anthony asked me. "Totally!" I said.

The next day I was walking up to Anthony's room. I was texting at the same time. I was in the middle of texting Kali when I hit something. "Oof!" I said as I landed on my butt. "You better watch were you're going, Baby doll," Anthony said as he picked me up bridal style. I threw my arms around his neck. "So, you think I am a pretty awesome kisser, huh?" I asked him as we went up the stairs to his room. "You heard?" Anthony asked me. "Yes. I think you are a pretty awesome kisser, too," I said before he started kissing me. When I opened my eyes, we were in his room sitting on his couch. "I love you, baby doll," Anthony said. "I love you, too," I said trying to reach his lips so I could kiss him some more. He seemed to see what I was trying to do because he laughed and leaned his head down so I can reach it. He moved his hand from around my waist to my hair. When he pulled away I was so light headed. "Man! Every time I kiss you I am always light headed afterwards," I said. "You aren't the only one," Anthony purred into my ear. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You are so beautiful!" Anthony told me. "You are very hot," I said. He looked at me and held my gaze. I was so lightheaded. Before I caught my breath he was kissing me again. "You did that on purpose!" I accused. "What?" He said innocently, trying hard to hide a smile. "You know you make me light headed. You did it on purpose. I should've never told you," I said. "It is surprisingly amusing," Anthony said as he kissed me on the cheek. "What is?" I asked. "The affect I have on you," He replied trailing kisses down my jaw line and throat. "Well, what affect do I have on you?" I asked. "Well, you are very tempting," he said. "How?" I said snuggling closer to him. "More ways then one," He purred. He kissed me on the back of my neck. "I love you so much!" he said as he pulled me closer to him. "I love you too" I said. "Did I ever tell you that you look sexy in pink?" I asked him. He was wearing a pink Polo shirt and shorts. "Nope, I don't think you have," He told me. "Well, you do." I said. "Have I ever told you that you look sexy in anything," Anthony asked me. I smiled. "No, you haven't," I said as I kissed him on the neck. "Well, you do," he said starting a trail of kisses down my face. "Your skin is soft," Anthony told me. "Thanks. Your skin is soft too," I said running my hand up and down his cheek. He grabbed it and put it around his neck and started kissing me. He broke the kiss far too soon. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I heard footsteps at the door," He said as Amber barged in. "It would be nice if you knocked," He said. She stuck out her tongue. "What color do you want your bridesmaids dresses to be?" Amber asked me. "Amber, we haven't even set a date yet. If I had to choose I would pick blue," I told her. "Well, you need to set a date. What color blue?" She replied. "Navy," I said. "Now get out," Anthony said. "Why?" she asked. "Because I want to be alone with my girlfriend. Excuse me, my fiancée," Anthony replied. She scoffed and left the room. "I like the way that sounds," I said. "What? Her scoffing?" He said confused. "No, when you said fiancée, I liked that," I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yes. It tells me that I belong to you and only you," I said. He looked at me confused. "It's a girl thing," I said. "Oh. You are something," Anthony said. "That may be, but I'm your something," I smiled up at him. "Yes you are," He said then started kissing me. "Every time I come in here yall are kissing. Instead of being attached at the hip, yall are attached at the lip," Amber said. "What do you want now?!" Anthony said. "Gosh, you don't have to be so mean. How tall do you want your cake?" Amber replied. "I don't know. 3 layers?" I said. "Fine. Yall finish playing," Amber said with a smirk. "GO!" Anthony yelled. Then she was gone. "I bet she will be back in here in about five minutes," Anthony said. "Probably," I said snuggling to him. "My chest isn't probably that comfortable. A pillow would be better," Anthony said. "No, I like snuggling with you," I said. He grabbed my face between his hands and held it there until I looked at him. "You are so cute," Anthony purred. "That's right! I'm your little bundle of cuteness," I said. He laughed. "Yes you are," Anthony said. We looked at each other for a while. "Do you want to go play guitar hero?" Anthony asked me. "You are challenging me to a game of Guitar Hero?" I asked. "Uh. Never mind," he said. "Are you afraid to lose?" I said flirtatiously. "No, come on," he said as he picked me up and ran to the living room. "Okay. Put on a Def Leppard song," I told him. "Okay, but I will tell you this, you have been warned," Anthony said. The song started. I lost. Jake walked into the room and said, "Ohh I wanna play," Jake said. "So I can kick your butt again," Anthony said. "I've got money on Jake," I said. "How much?" Anthony asked. "Ten bucks," I said. "Okay, so if I win you give me ten bucks right?" He asked. "That's right," I said. A song started and Jake got creamed. "I believe you owe me ten dollars, love," Anthony said. "But I don't have ten dollars," I said looking at him sweetly. "Looks like you bite off more than you can chew huh?" Anthony said. "I do have a slight gambling problem," I said. Anthony walked over to me, put his hand on my neck below my ear and said, "Don't worry about it, baby doll." Then he started kissing me. "Gross!" Jake said. "You are just jealous that I have her and you don't," Anthony said. "I'll admit, she is pretty sexy," Jake said. "Uh huh. If you want to keep your face arranged the way it is, I wouldn't say that again," Anthony said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious. "Dude, I was joking. Besides I have my eye on that little Kali," Jake said. I guess Anthony was serious. "So you get jealous easily?" I asked. "Yes he does. When he came home from eating dinner at your house, he wouldn't stop talking about how that Matt kid was looking at you," Jake said. "Shut up, Jake!" Anthony said. "So that is why you kept kissing me. Not that I opposed," I said stand on my tip toes. I couldn't reach his lips. He laughed and leaned down and kissed me. "Don't you two look cute?" Jake said. "Jake, please go or I won't be responsible for my actions," Anthony said. "I'm outta here," Jake said as he ran upstairs. "God, why won't they leave us alone?" Anthony said. "I don't know, but I want you to kiss me again," I said. "A little greedy, are we?" Anthony said before he pulled me onto the couch and started kissing me. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too," Anthony purred in my ear. "We are always telling each other that," I said. "Yes, I've noticed. Do you have a problem with that?" Anthony asked me, he sounded a little offended. "No, sweetie. I'm sorry if I offended you," I said putting my hand on his cheek. "You didn't. Let's go up to my room," he said. "Okay," I said. He picked me up and ran to his room. When we got there he placed me on his bed and laid next to me. "What time is it?" I asked as he wrapped one of his arms around me. "Ten o'clock," he replied in my ear. "Oh my gosh! I have to go home," I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. "Sweetie. Sweetie. Amber took care of it. Your parents think you are staying over here. Well, technically you are," Anthony said. "Oh. This bed is comfortable," I said. "Really? This is the first time someone is using it," Anthony said. "You haven't used. Never mind, you don't sleep. Why'd ya get it if you can't sleep?" I asked. "For us," He purred into my ear. Then he started kissing me and moved one his hands from my waist to my hair. He pulled me on top of him and he put my arms around his neck. "Shouldn't yall wait until yall are married to do this?" Amber said as she walked into the room. "Dadgomit! What do you want now?" Anthony asked. "It seems Ashleigh's cute southern slang is rubbing off on you. I need to ask Ashleigh if she will ask Jake out for Kali," Amber said. "Why can't you do it?" Anthony said agitated. "I can, but I want Ashleigh to do it," Amber replied. "Give me Jake's cell phone number," I said pulling out my phone. I texted him, and within a few seconds he replied back. "He said yes," I said. "There you go. Get out please," Anthony said trying to stay calm. "Have fun," Amber winked at me. "She gets under my skin sometimes," Anthony said. "Let her have her fun," I said. "What fun? She gets Alice to see what we are going to do so she can come and interrupt," Anthony said. "Oh," I yawned. "You need to go to sleep," Anthony said playing with my hair. "No. I want to stay up with you. Your eyes are getting black," I said. "Yes, I know. I need to go hunting, and you need to go to sleep," Anthony said. "Fine," I said as I snuggled closer to him and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Anthony said, "Good morning, love," Anthony said. "Your eyes are gold. You left me last night!" I said as I turned away from him. "You're not mad are you?" He asked. "Yes. I don't like it when you live me. Especially when you don't tell me," I said. "Honey," he said in my ear, "I had too. I was getting ready to pop." "Pop?" I asked turning back to him. If I would have been a little closer, our lips would have touched. "I get really cranky when I'm thirsty. "Oh," I said. "Are you still mad?" Anthony asked me in my ear. "No, you know I can't stay mad at you," I said putting my lips against his. Our lips stayed together for like 3 minutes. He pulled away and said, "You are so cute," He said. "So are you," I said as I tried to reach his lips. He laughed and kissed me. He pulled me out from under the covers and set me on the floor, never-once breaking the kiss. He pulled away and I said, "I wasn't finished," I said stand on my tip toes trying to reach his lips. "We need to do something about this height difference," Anthony said as he kissed me. I pulled away and said, "No, we need to do something about our schedule at school. I can't stand not seeing you," I said. "Yes, you are right," He said as he started kissing me again. "I will see what I can do on Monday," Anthony said when he pulled away. He pulled me onto his couch. He held me for a few minutes. "We really do need to set a date for our wedding," I said as he kissed my forehead. "Yes, we do," He said as he led a trail of kisses down my fore head to my jaw line. "And we need to tell my parents we are getting married," I said. "Yes, we need to do that too," He said as he pulled my face to his and kissed me. "How about we have the weeding 3 weeks after graduation?" I asked. He thought for a moment and said, "That sounds good, and tonight you can tell your parents," Anthony said. "Your going to be there when I tell them right?" I asked. "Yes, love. I wouldn't let you tell them alone," Anthony said.


End file.
